The Webs We Weave
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Don't take it too bad, it's nothing you did.It's just once something dies, you can't make it live.There will be no arguments, we'll always agree, and I'll try and be kind when I ask you to leave. Duncan X Gwen. NC-17. For mature audiences only.


Her pale body was so lithe above his own, her back arching in a beautiful rhythm with every downward thrust. She was amazing, a beautiful porcelain doll with black smudged all around her eyes so they looked like hollow sockets and her two-toned hair clinging to her damp face and neck. Darkly painted lips parted beautifully as she let out the most arousing sound Duncan had ever heard in all his life. It was something between a sob and a moan and it made his body quiver warmly.

"Fuck!"

Her dark eyes fixed on his face, her short brows furrowing slightly. "Don't tell me that … ngh, your going to cum already?" She panted, small chest heaving and the perfect pink tips of her nipples hard in the warm air.

"Not even close." He lied with as much confident swagger he could manage in the throws of passion, the only warning she got before he flipped her over onto the bed. He was on her in a second, the hard length of his cock shoving its way back up inside her once more and she tensed, nails digging into his strong shoulders. The new position felt somehow more amazing then the previous and she wrapped her legs around his thin waist, letting out that sob-moan again. He guessed she was close. Which was a good thing because his pride would only allow him another minute or two.

Duncan pounded into her with abandon, the squelch of they're bodies roughly meeting seemed loud in the silent room but it was nothing compared to their sounds of pleasure. They really were fucking like animals and, to be honest, neither would have wanted it any other way. This was what they both wanted, what they needed. She didn't want sweet love making and he didn't want to fight for his dominance. He already did that everywhere else and he didn't want to have to do it in bed too.

Nails scraped down his shoulders, her hands curving up under his arms so she could feel his wonderfully sculpted chest. No matter how you looked at it, nothing except a life of real struggle and determination gave results like that and as her palm dug into his ribs she felt the beating of his heart, so fast and heavy. Pumping seemingly endless amounts of blood through him, working as hard as he was grinding into her …

This time the sound she made was an uncensored moan, her head falling back as she cried out in undeniable pleasure and a few seconds later Duncan joined in her symphony with a tense grunt. As he felt the semen pool around the tip of his cock inside the confines of the condom, he held on to Gwen tightly as she spasmed, her moans slowly dying down as her walls stopped clamping down around his length. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and pressed his face against her neck. She smelled like jasmine and leather, the cents unmistakable even under the heavy odor of sex.

"God … damn. You really are something else you know that?" He said softly, drowsiness quickly claiming him.

"Thanks … so are you ..." Was her whispered response and it made him jerk fully awake again.

Pushing himself up slowly so his cock slid free of her wetness, the rubber feeling heavy now, he looked down into her beautiful face. "Hey, what was that just now? I love confession?" A smirk slowly spread across his lips.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Hardly. I just meant your good at that. Fucking, I mean. You should try and go pro."

Snickering, he pulled away from her completely so he could take off the annoying condom and clean himself up a bit. "Trent not doing it for ya', huh?"

"Not like you, no." She shrugged, a small frown pulling at her smeared lips, and rolled over so she wouldn't have to look at Duncan's naked body. "Its not as if hes not an amazing guy or anything, its just ..." She paused, trying to think of just why he wasn't enough to make her completely happy. Surely there was a less crude reason, right?

"Its just that he doesn't fuck you raw and make you cum screaming like you just did, right? I am right aren't I?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice and quickly sat up, throwing her legs off the edge of the bed. "I doubt thats it. Sex isn't that important."

"Oh please." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Sex is what human relationships are built on. People will try and deny it all they want cause' they don't want to look like whores or whatever but the fact of the matter is that if everyone went around having relationships that were too good for sex, none of us would be here right now."

Cocking a thick brow, she turned to regard him with an odd look.

He glared at her. "What?"

"Nothing ..." Gwen replied uneasily, wondering if this was really Duncan who she was talking to. "Its just that – well, what you just said … it was kind of deep."

"You think I can't do deep?" He asked dryly, crossing his arms over his sculpted chest.

"And almost philosophical, even."

Seeing that she wasn't going to stop he threw his arms up in the air. "Ok, I get it, you think Im the stupid juvie kid. What else is new?" She started to open her mouth but he didn't give her the chance to speak, climbing back onto the bed and grabbing her shoulders, swiftly pulling her back against himself. She giggled, her idle struggling cut short as he held her fast. "My point is, if Trent doesn't make you happy then why are you still with him?"

Letting her head rest against Duncan's abs, she looked up into his face. He really did look like nothing more then a stupid juvie kid … "Because he does make me happy. I really like Trent but in bed he's … almost too nice." She hesitated, wondering if many couples had that problem. "You know?"

"He's too much a pussy to get rough with you? Yeah, I get it." As if to prove that he was, indeed, different from Trent he reached down and gave one of her softening nipples a rough pinch. She yelped, jerking in surprise but the way her mouth opened in a little 'o' told him that she liked it. "Sex is an important part of a relationship, Gwen. It can make or break a couple."

"Maybe its an important part of a _married_ relationship, but we're teenagers Duncan. I really don't think we should be having sex all that much anyway." She really didn't understand why he was being so persistent about this, it wasn't as if she meant anything to him. She was just a slab of meat in his eyes …

She was rather surprised when he started laughing and she blushed slightly, for a moment worried that he had heard her thoughts. "Oh please, you like fucking waaaay too much to not do it at all. Who the hell are you even trying to fool here? Im not Trent you know."

This time Gwen's blush was one of indignation. "Excuse me!"

"Why? Did you fart or something?" He asked in all seriousness, his nose stud glinting in the light as he sniffed the air.

"Ugh! I swear, you can be such an insensitive idiot sometimes!" Roughly shoving him, she slid off the bed and started to jerkily pull her clothes back on. She could take a shower when she got home, she didn't want to be in the presence of such a pig any longer.

Duncan seemed to be purely oblivious. "What? I can't even smell anything, calm down!"

Tears of embarrassment prickling her eyes, she stormed out of his room in just her black tanktop and gray pinstripe capris, the rest of her clothes slung over her arm. It was a damn shame that he couldn't be more sweet like Trent. In fact, if she were being honest, she'd love nothing more then meld the two together. Then she would have her perfect soulmate. Too bad things didn't work like that.

He could do little more then sit on his messy bed and listen to the door slam closed followed by the annoying silence that always followed in Gwen's absence. What in the…

"Geez. What the hell is wrong with girls?" Duncan asked himself, not surprised when he got no answer.

(XxXxX)

This is my first foray into TDI/A/M fanfiction and only my second time venturing into the cartoon realm. My main fandom type is anime/manga but there is just something about Duncan and Gwen that I cant leave alone. They were immediately my favorites from episode one and I'd watch the show only to see how things play out for them and I raged when Gwen lost in the finals. And I screamed, at the top of my lungs when Duncan won the second season. Then I nearly cried when I found out that the third season might actually bring Duncan X Gwen into fruition. Though its nothing in stone, in the trailer Duncan is shown leading both Gwen and Courtney down something or other. Perhaps symbolism that a love triangle is about to pop up? I think so.

Now, as Im sure you can already tell, this story is for mature folks, mkay? I don't want any little fanbrats leaving me flames or anything, its your own fault for clicking on it and reading it despite the obvious sexuality. So don't blame me.

Next chapter may come soon. I can only hope. ; A ;


End file.
